fliplinestudiosfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Dress Your Customer (Season 1)
Hey, guys, it's Ibzy or Petpower123 and I've come up with a new tournament idea - it's not Papa's Next Chef or Papa's Best Customer, it's called Dress Your Customer (Season 1)! So how does this game work? Instructions #You can sign up to 3 people. There will be 18 participants. #There will also be 2 other judges - sorry but Fandom Users can't be a judge, it has to be an actual user. #Once the customers are ready, it's time to get dressing! Me, Petpower123, will choose a category and the participants will have to dress up following that category. #Once everyone has dressed up, me and the other judge will post a message on each other's message wall. We have to rate the outfits out of 10. #Highest will win immunity and will skip the next round. Lowest will be eliminated. #This will keep on going when there is one person left. That person will be the winner of Dress Your Customer (Season 1)! Game Now the instructions are finished, let's get participants. Remember, you have to sign up 2 people and they have to be in Flipline Style. And a real user (not a Fandom User) will sign up as a judge. Judges * Petpower123 (Main Host) * Anthony045 (FFW Judge) * Fanofkinopio (FFCW Judge) Contestants #Johnna (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Berry (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Jack O (by Geillade12) (FFW) #Marina (by Geillade12) (FFW) #Andy (by Fanofkinopio) (FFCW) #Mae (by Fanofkinopio) (FFCW) #Tia (by JK55556) (FFCW) #Charlie (by JK55556) (FFCW) #Kevin (by MendoMan56) (FFCW) #Eliza (by MendoMan56) (FFCW) ELIMINATED DAY 1 #Ruddy (by ErikPro616) (FFW) ELIMINATED DAY 0 #Roman (by Roman6767) (FFW) ELIMINATED DAY 0 #Sora (by Geillade12) (FFW) #Emmy (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Alicia (by JK55556) (FFCW) #Bianca (by TinaCom) (FFCW) #Max (by Anthony045) (FFW) #Leo (by Fanofkinopio) (FFCW) Leaderboard Matches Match 1: Back To Education This first match, you have to dress your participants as if they are going to school! If you have at least one participant, please don't use the same structure as your other entries - make sure your entries are different. Once everyone has entered their participants, me, Anthony045 and Fanofkinopio will rate all of your entries out of 10 - if the entries are made by a judge, the other 2 judges will rate theirs. The lowest will be eliminated and the highest will win immunity and will skip the next round. If there is a tiebreaker- we have to put a poll. Let's get dressing! Entries Bianca school.jpg Mae School ALternative .jpg Andy School Alt.jpg Leo School.jpg Emmy School.jpg Johnna School.png Max School.png Berry School.png AliciaRound1.jpg CharlieRound1.jpg TiaRound1.jpg Kevin2.jpg Eliza2.jpg Marina School.jpg Sora School.jpg Jack O School.jpg Results * First place - won immunity and may take a sigh of relief = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Max by Anthony045. 27/30. * And the runner-up shall come = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Mae http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Emmy http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Jack_O by Fanofkinopio, Anthony045 and Geillade12. 26/30. * Going for bronze = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Berry by Anthony045. 25/30. * Coming 4th = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Johnna by Anthony045. 24/30. * 5th on the running = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Bianca http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Andy_(Toadandysugar) http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Marina by TinaCom, Fanofkinopio and Geillade12. 23/30 * 6th goes to = http://fliplinefancition.wikia.com/wiki/Sora by Geillade12. 22/30. * 7th place = http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Charlie by JK55556. 21/30. * 8th place '= http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Alicia http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Tia by JK55556. 20/30. * '''9th place '= http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Kevin by MendoMan56. 18/30. So it's either Leo or Eliza - one of you has got 17/30 and the other has got 14/30. The third person out on Dress Your Customer (Season 1) is.......http://fliplinefancustomers.wikia.com/wiki/Eliza '''Match 2: Cook, Cook, Cook! This theme is....Chef! This round, you have to dress your customer into a chef. Please do not copy the previous uniforms that have been in Gamerias. There will be no deadline, we'll just see. After everyone has submitted, the judges will vote and lowest will get eliminated and highest wins immunity and will skip the next round. Let's get dressing! Entries Berry_Chef.png Emmy_Chef.jpg Johnna_Chef.jpg Andy Chef.jpg Mae Chef.jpg Leo Chef.jpg Category:Tournaments